


A Girl Like Chloe

by WeirdStarWarsFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdStarWarsFangirl/pseuds/WeirdStarWarsFangirl
Summary: Okay, this is my first story on my own that I'm not taking from RayRayofCali. So please go a little easy on me. Word around school is that Marinette attempted suicide.  Everyone around school thinks that Chloe is to blame for it but Chloe persistently says she's innocent. But what if a spy camera said otherwise? Very centrally based on the film 'A Girl Like Her' and AU where Marinette and Adrien are best friends and they live in America.





	A Girl Like Chloe

**Adrien’s Bedroom...**

Adrien lifted his camera up to focus it in on Marinette. She was his best friend and he wanted to document every moment with her.

“Hey. Mari.” She looked up from her worksheet on the table they were working on. She smiled but looked at him like he was crazy.

“What are you doing?” she threw a piece of paper from her trash bin at him with a rejected design on it. “Where did you get that and why are you videotaping me?”

“I found it,” Adrien responded very quick. He knew why he got the camera but he wasn’t sure how she was going to take it.

“Really? You just found it?”

“Okay, I didn’t find it. I bought it.”

**Marinette’s car…**

“Hey, is your seatbelt on?” Marinette asked Adrien, sitting in the passenger seat.

“Yes, of course it is. I don’t trust your driving.” Adrien focused the camera in on the buckle then back at her. “God, I get so scared when you’re driving.”

“Why?” She sounded a little perturbed.

“Oh, gee, I don’t know. Show me how well you take this turn.” He looked at the road but kept the camera on her face. “Oh, God.” The car swerved a little more than it needed to and the camera shook a little bit.

“Okay, don’t judge me! Don’t judge me!” She kept one hand on the wheel and threw up the other in surrender.

“Wanna ask me again why I get so scared when you drive now?” Marinette laughed at him.

**Marinette’s Bedroom…**

“Adrien, where are your books?” Marinette was laying down on her bed with homework in front of her and a pencil in hand. Adrien was still holding the camera up to her.

“Uh, I forgot them,” he responded. She smirked at him.

“Then how are you supposed to study for the test tomorrow?”

“Is there a test tomorrow?”

“Mm-hmm. Sometimes I wonder how you’d get through school without me.”

**Adrien’s Bedroom…**

“Mari, you need a sign out. Try saying something like ‘I’m Mari’ and maybe like…’peace’ or something like that.” Marinette didn’t even look up to the camera as she was finishing writing down an answer for a homework question on the worksheet in front of her.

“Yeah, I’m not saying ‘peace’. Ever. Just...you sign out.”

“No, Mari, you have to sign out. I can’t, I’m the cameraman.” She looked up at him.

“Oh is that your new profession now? You’re not a pretty boy model anymore?”

“Nope. I’m behind the camera now. Just do something to sign out.” She rolled her eyes and saluted the camera with a click of her tongue. “Perfect. Stick with that.”

**Marinette’s Bedroom…**

Marinette knew full well there was a camera on her shirt. She knew full well that it would see everything she did.

She also knew full well that she was done with everything that she was dealing with.

Her T.V. was playing the news on her school being the number ten school in the country highest in their education and success rate and being a public school at that. She looked at the T.V. for a second but then back to the open notebook on her desk. She didn’t know what to write so she just closed the notebook and walked over to her dresser. Every single thing she picked up on the dresser and looked at, the camera on her shirt also saw. She took one last look at the school on the news. She saw Chloe in the background amongst some students cheering for the school. Once that was clear, she turned away, taking a glass of water with her into the bathroom.

Her breathing became a little more audible and she wiped at her eyes that had tears, threatening to spill over. She walked in and set the glass on the counter. She opened the mirror and pulled out the Hydrocodone that her mom had. She shut the mirror and looked at herself.

**Adrien’s Room…**

“Did you know that the average person laughs about 15 times a day?” Marinette said from the bed while Adrien was sitting at his desk trying to turn on the ladybug pin spy camera. He looked at Marinette and set down the pin.

“Really?” She nodded.

“Okay, seriously, Adrien, what are you doing over there?” He finally turned it on and looked back over at his best friend.

“Uh, come here, I’ll show you.” Marinette sighed and walked over to him, taking the seat next to him.

“What?” He held up the ladybug pin and showed it to her.

“Okay, earlier today, I went to a spy camera store and I found this little guy. What do you think?” She held it in her hand.

“That’s not a camera.”

“It is a camera. It’s actually on right now. But yeah, I told the guy that you liked ladybugs so he actually put this together for me. Or for you actually, I guess.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, dead serious. It’s recording right now.” He put it up to her and pinned it to her shirt and made sure it was still working. “So yeah, we can pin it here, and then just live life, essentially.”

“Wait, where’s the lens?”

“That is something that I can’t tell you but I can tell you that it will be recording all day and I can actually turn it on and off from my computer. So you don’t have to worry about having to do anything when you get ready for school or bed or anything.”

**Marinette’s Bathroom…**

The camera on her shirt was able to see her reflection in the mirror and it was very clear that Marinette was suffering from depression. She closed her eyes and took the glass over to the floor and sat down. She opened the bottle of meds and poured out a dangerous amount onto her palm. She held them up to her mouth and threw them in her mouth. She took the glass of water and swallowed them down.

**Adrien’s Bedroom…**

“He made it a pin so no one will ever know what it is. No one is gonna find out about it. Ever.”

"You're sure?"

"Of course."

**Marinette’s Bathroom…**

Marinette laid down on the tile floor and wept. Soon the weeping went silent on the camera and it was motionless.

Until there was a knock on the door.

“Marinette,” her mother’s voice seeped into the room. “Marinette are you in here? I tried calling for you. The meatloaf is done. Dinner’s ready.” A knock again. “Mari, are you in there?” Eventually, Sabine opened the door. “Marinette?” She walked over to the young girl laying on the floor. “Marinette, wake up. Honey, you gotta wake up.” She turned and noticed the empty pill bottle by the glass of water. Immediately, Sabine started shaking and grabbed both of Marinette’s lifeless arms. “No! No, no, no, no. Marinette, what did you do? What did you do!?”

**Emergency Room…**

The camera was still recording from the ladybug pin on Marinette’s shirt. Sabine was next to her as the gurney was being rushed into a room in the hospital by two doctors.

“16-year-old female. Overdosed on Hydrocodone, 750 milligrams. Her vital signs are low, 80 over 40 and she’s been unconscious for over two hours.” Multiple nurses were gathering medical equipment and an operation light was placed above Marinette. Sabine was held back from the operating room.

“Okay, hook up a monitor and an EKG, prepare for intubation. And get a social worker in here now.”

**Adrien’s Room…**

Adrien set down his bag and sat at his computer. He clicked on the icon to open up Marinette’s spy cam. When he saw the surroundings of a hospital room, he was terrified. He rewinded the footage back to when she was at home and watched. He covered his mouth and immediately, he started crying loudly. He knew things were really bad but he never thought Marinette would do this.


End file.
